


Dreams only last for a night

by queerinthenorth



Category: The Great Discord (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: A rabbit has an interesting dream about their better, Ire





	1. Dreams only last for a night

**Author's Note:**

> how has my life led to this?  
> I'm so tired but goddamn it, I need to murder Sammantha with this shit.  
> @fia if you see this, I'm not sorry

I had that dream again.

A dream where I got to know Ire in every way no one had ever known her.

A dream where I felt the deepest parts of her wrap around me in a desperate vice as she reached her peak.

A wonderful, naughty, dangerous dream.

You could never be too sure who was watching your innermost thoughts as you slept.

Which is why I’ve always restricted myself to just observing.

Just observing the way her outfit clung to her plump little ass like a second skin.

Just observing the almost sexual madness that poured off her like a fine perfume.

I can't deny that I want her though.

I want her like a murderer wants to kill.

I feel the same way about her that they feel about murder.

A lust, so great and so potent, that denying it will do naught but drive you mad.

To be fair, some of them are genuinely insane, but watching Ire, knowing she will never be mine, drives me insane too.

“Rabbit!” I heard a voice snap from across the room.

I shook my head, not realizing just how deep I had lost myself.

Ire strode towards me on legs that looked as though they shouldn't be able to support her, but here we are.

“Is there something so important that you can't even be bothered to give me the respect of your attention?” she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, a voice that usually signaled her getting to that point at which you become nothing more than a punching bag for her to express her rage on.

I'm not complaining though, I genuinely enjoy that rage, and the punches that usually accompanied it.

I had apparently spaced out for too long again, because before long, I felt her knuckles crashing into my jaw.

Not hard enough to fracture, which she has done before, but hard enough for me to taste the slight tang of my own blood in my mouth.

“Answer me, goddamn it!” she screamed, getting more and more pissed with every moment that passed without a response.

“N-no, mistress. I was simply trying to think of how to better serve you. You go through so much for us, I just want to be less difficult for you.” I stuttered, trying to maintain direct contact with those pitch black eyes that looked as though they could belong to a doll.

That answer seemed to work, because her face softened ever so slightly after I answered.

But not for long, soon she had her normal mask of rage back in place.

“Perhaps, you should repent for your ignorance by visiting me in my chambers tonight. We can discuss a fitting punishment then.”

“Yes, of course, mistress.” I sighed, mentally thanking whoever might be listening that she had decided to be merciful and exact my punishment in private rather than in front of everyone.

Of course, the private punishment would be multitudes worse than the public punishment, but that isn't exactly a bad thing, now is it?


	2. Memories Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rabbit receives their punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I was gonna wait to write this, but here we are.  
> also originally planned on two chapters but there's gonna be more. How many more? I don't know, but what I do know is that I want to destroy Ire but can't IRL so might as well do it vicariously through an unnamed rabbit.

My heart raced as I approached her door.

Not because I was scared, but because I was excited.

Excited about what was to come, because I craved Ire so dearly that I would suffer anything to taste her.

Ire, seemingly feeling me on the other side of the door, called for me to come in.

When I entered, my mouth got dangerously dry and I felt my heart drop to my ass.

She was sitting on a plush chair that narrowly matched her beauty, one leg up on the arm, the other where it should be.

Her outfit was unzipped a decent amount, exposing the creamy skin off her chest and narrowly keeping her soft breasts from springing forth.

She had a glass full of her favorite red wine in her hand and a flush across her face that suggested that she had already indulged in a good amount of it.

“Come here, my beloved pet~” she crooned, gesturing for me to come towards her.

I strode towards her, trying to control my shallow breaths as I got closer and could see more of her splendidly gorgeous body.

When I was in front of her, she tried to get up, stumbled a bit unhooking her leg from the chair’s arm, and knocked into me.

She rested against me for a moment and looked up at me, neither of us wanting to move, but both of us knowing that something had to happen.

Whether that something was good or bad, it had to be something.

She parted her lips ever so slightly, almost as though she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

With my heart in my throat, I decided to take my chance.

Maybe she'll remember this tomorrow, maybe she won't, but either way, I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least try.

I leaned down to close the height gap that existed between us when she was barefoot, and kissed the soft, greedy mouth that I had only dreamed of tasting.

Surprisingly, she kissed back.

Soon, we were locked in a battle for dominance, neither wanting the other to succeed without a fight.

She tasted amazing.

Like wine, blood, cinnamon, and something surprisingly gentle like vanilla.

I was so focused on memorizing the taste and feel of her mouth that I let her win.

For now.

As she pushed me back onto the floor, and began rubbing against my leg like a dog in heat, I focused on unzipping her outfit the rest of the way.

I helped her peel it off, and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

I took a moment to memorize the look of her naked body, soft pale breasts with dainty pink nipples, a tummy that was soft and strong all at once, a pussy that looked as deliciously delicate as the finest pastry, and legs that went on forever.

I quickly flipped positions, Ire with her back against the ground and me hovering above her.

“Are you going to fuck me like an expensive whore, or are you just going to look?” she said, raising her eyebrow and looking at me like  _ if you don't make a decision quickly, I will break your arm. _

I slid down so my head was between her thighs, and I was face to face with the most intimate part of her.

Ire groaned in relief as I began to eat her out, trying to taste every part of her.

After Ire was slick with my spit and her own juices, I inserted a few of my fingers, moving in and out, slow at first, but picking up the pace as she cried for more and more like a spoiled child.

As I roughly drove my fingers in and out of her, I began massaging her clit, not enough to make her cum, but enough to get her just close enough to the edge to drive her wild.

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?” she snarled as I stopped just short of her orgasm.

“Good things come to those who wait.” I teased, wiggling one of the fingers that was just in her at her in a tsk-tsk fashion.

Teasing was the wrong move because I barely got that sentence out before she threw herself at me and pinned me to the floor, a hand wrapped around my throat.

“I don't need you to be conscious to get what I want. It would do you well to keep that in mind the next time you try to pull that shit.” 

“Okay okay.” I choked, pulling her fingers from around my throat.

I quickly unbuttoned my pants, letting my cock spring forward.

“Is this what you want, you filthy little whore? Does it turn you on to have someone put you in your place and show you that no matter how much of a show you put on, you're not a god. You're just a whore.” I spat, ramming my cock into her, and relishing in her choked cries of pleasure.

The feel of her wrapping around me is a feeling I never wanted to forget.

It was so intimately wonderful, yet so wrong because I knew having her like this could mean danger for me.

But, none of that mattered as I felt her pulse around me as she reached her peak and I reached mine.

I pulled out, and took a moment to burn the image of my cum leaking out of her swollen pussy in my mind forever.

I lingered for just a moment, wondering if perhaps she would let me stay.

I thought wrong, because she chucked something at me, narrowly missing my head and I took that as my sign to leave.

It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that I was hers, and she was mine.

Now and forever. 


End file.
